


Stalking days

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: My OC world
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: Toyama likes it hard and stalking toyama is too much for him so he hides out in the bathroom.





	Stalking days

_**(The bell for 3rd period just fucking rang but I have to cuuuumm so.. uh.. ill just go to the bathroom. Batan I wish you could see me in this state man I can't breath it feels so good. Fuck.**_ )

(THAT PART WAS A THOUGHT IM SO CRINGY)

Man

Toyama was sat in the bathroom like any other normal day with a horrible feeling in his gut. It was something along the lines "That little shota thinks he's straight yet he asks me for makeovers every weekend. He's totally a little twink and any guy with that bod loves cock." Toyama new his fantasies were out of reach but he had a feeling at the bottom of his stomach that one of these days he would come up to him asking for sex every day.

"Maybe he is masturbating in the girls bathroom and i walk in my accident. Dildo in hand moaning Toyama go faster or Ill stick it in you!" Toyama thought out loud, reaching for his loose girl hole."B-Batan


End file.
